


These Ghosts May Never Leave

by gracezodiac



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still dreams of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Ghosts May Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Set after series 3 of the TV series. Enjoy!

He still haunts her. After all this time she still cannot shake him from her memory.

She's dreaming this time. Recounting memories from long ago, before she left the team.

Before she left _him_.

He calls her name in the gentle tone he only used when they were alone together, in one of their flats, mapping out the whole universe in each other's eyes.

That's how she remembers it, anyway.

He calls her again, louder this time. She can't seem him, but she reaches for him. All she needs is to touch him, to know he's real and then she can hold onto him forever.

She often wonders whether it was a mistake, leaving it all behind. Not that she isn't happy where she is now, but maybe if she'd actually said something, maybe saying the words out loud would have made everything so much clearer. But in her heart she knew that would never have happened; the armour she'd donned was too heavy to remove, it would never have allow her to admit her vulnerability to him. She needed him to work it out for himself.

She can hear him getting closer. She's looking around, desperately, trying to find him. Briefly she wonders if this is another one of his games. He was always saying the strangest things to try make them understand his way of thinking. He always treated them as equals though. He never once looked down on them for being 'less intelligent'.

She was very fond of him for that.

All she can see is a vast, infinite white space. Why can't she find him? She tries to reach out to wherever he is, feeling more lost than ever before. It always was her reaching out to him, never the other way round. Or if it was, she never noticed. Perhaps she was destined to always search for him, whilst he slowly drifted further away from her grasp.

Suddenly there's a gentle hand on her shoulder as he whispers her name in her ear.

She wakes with a start, heart racing as she's overcome with a wave of emotions that threaten to leave tears in her eyes. Taking deep breaths, she calms herself down and with a sigh she whispers his name into the incessant darkness.

_Tony..._


End file.
